Waiting on Thursdays
by Mave Marie
Summary: Gray finds himself falling for the girl in the neighboring town after she falls on him. 100 word/subject challenge from Grays perspective.
1. 00

'Ello my friends!

So I decided to do another 100 word 100 topic challenge. Silly me. XD gonna try to do at least one a day, if not, go ahead and heckle me! I'm creating deadlines and whatnot so... Yeah. Like the other one, (also harvest moon), this will be 101 words with title, i'm going off of sites word count, (may be wrong but for consistencies sake... Yeah. ) Queenpetra's list, check 'em out at deviantart. Don't forget to tell meh what you think!

_Kai thanks bai!_

**(Do this often.)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. 01

Introduction

* * *

It wasn't necessarily needed when that young, _beautiful,_ girl collapsed into my arms; when her golden wisps flittered about the dim cave, collecting imaginary light as they fell with her. Her name was the furthest thought from my frazzled mind, and yet the most important inquiry of my lifetime.

"Are you alright miss?" I received a staggered breath as answer. "Hold on a moment, let me call for help." Standing against her, I turned us towards the cave entrance before sensing a flutter from her lips.

"Oh. Gray, so that's what you look like. Nice to meet you."


	3. 02

Poison

* * *

That's what the Doc said it was: gas from the mine. Honestly, I don't trust the guy; first impressions say the man isn't quite all there. I'd rather Trent take a look, but the girl absolutely refuses to leave her farm.

"Gray, please don't- make me," her voice felt frail, "I need to help-" I pushed her into her bed cutting the sentence short. Watching her try to fight while being so weak was hard to endure. Her golden hair fell to cover dim blue eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. Just drink some damn soup then."


	4. 03

Abandoned

* * *

I left her lying restlessly in a nest of feather quilts and tainted sleep. Because there was no time to process that the night had become Friday, no note was left for her to find. Gramps would've killed me, but looking back- I obviously should have stayed. What if her condition worsens in my absence? She could barely lift her head the night before; she tried to smile and laugh- it all came out as a grimace of pain. Food was left by the bed, but could she bare the strength to eat it?

What am I to do?


	5. 04

Crisis

* * *

The day was nothing short of one: fire engulfed the shop and threatened the buildings along the street, the neighbors were absolutely mad, and all I could do was watch.

"What on Earth-? Popori, get Mom to the clinic." Rick scrambled about, torn between saving his precious chickens and his lack of a backbone.

"Gray, could you give me a hand?" Cliff was hauling buckets of water.

_Nope_.

Through all the chaos, my only thoughts were on the little black phone sitting on the counter inside. It's where my thoughts were all day: before, during, and after the fire.


	6. 05

Dream

* * *

It held my mind in a fantasy of delusion. How could it be that I didn't notice the growing flame? How was it that my coat caught before my muddled thought processed the scene about me? How was it that Gramps screaming did not take trouble with me for the first time since I was little?

It was all because of her. It was all because I was waiting on her call, on her lips to whisper across our towns. It was all because I was lost in a dream. It was all because I was waiting for Thursday.


	7. 06

Shooting Star

* * *

I watched her silently whisper a wish into the night. I watched with such an intensity, my mind ached with wanting. I wished to capture each moment so that I could reflect on it for the rest of my life, as if it were that I could bear a life without her constantly.

My excuse was that I couldn't leave her alone on such a special night. The reality was that I couldn't live with myself without being by her. The excuse was a true statement, just with a less nobel notion. It held a selfish notion.


	8. 07

Mist

* * *

She was clear and pure as she set out early the next day. Time had gotten away from us. We did not sleep as the moon passed above her farm and into the hills. The way she spoke, that tilt of her head-it was pure bliss. She drew out my past and I learned of her secrets: her wants and desires of a simple life again. Too much had troubled her. Let me be her friend.

My head tilting now suggested sleep was at hand. How I wished she would join me, but off she goes, into the mist.


	9. 08

Hopeless

* * *

"That's exactly what you are." Pete was seriously getting on my nerves.

Kai chimed in, "Yeah, why would anyone in their right mind hang on to a chick like that? You're acting like a little puppy."

Doug offered no help whatsoever. He only wiped his glasses and acted like he wasn't eavesdropping. Jerk.

As they pestered me, holding onto my drink was all I could do. They both deserved some smart comment targeting the girls they blatantly chased. Why were they acting as though Popuri or Mary didn't exist? Why was I considered the hopeless one?


	10. 09

Obsession

* * *

It isn't that bad-no, really. I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal out of it. I only get one day off, so what if I want to spend it over there? So what if I just want the chance to see her? No one took issue when I went mining with Carter and Flora. Add the farmer in the mix and apparently now I'm something to talk about.

Even Mary can't drop it. We used to talk about her literature. Now all she does is adapt it to our love lives.


End file.
